kristenbellfandomcom-20200213-history
Veronica Mars
Veronica Mars is the titular character of the Veronica Mars TV series. She is a highly-intelligent teenage (later young adult) student who solves crimes. She uses the skills she learned from her father to solve them. She used to be one of the popular girls in school, but after her best Lilly Kane died, Veronica became somewhat of an outcast. Veronica was raised around an alcoholic mother and would visit her father on his lunch breaks to listen to the dispatch radio. Veronica would go on to solve Lilly's murder and nearly became a lawyer in New York City. She returned home to California to become a PI however. Veronica dated Duncan Kane, the brother to her dead best friend, Lilly Kane. until approximately September, 2003. Veronica did not speak to Duncan on a regular basis for nearly two years after that. In the summer between the first and second seasons Veronica and Duncan got back together on her 18th birthday. They stayed together until roughly the middle of the second season. Veronica began to date Logan Echolls at the end of the first season. Their relationship quickly ran into trouble when it was revealed Logan was the one who supplied the GHB that would end up leading to Veronica being drugged and raped at Shelly Pomroy's party. Veronica found out that the cameras in the pool house had been set up by Logan's father Aaron and discovered that he was the one who killed Lilly after she stole the tapes he made of them having sex. Late in the season though, he drunkenly revealed to Veronica that he still had deep feelings for her and thought that their love was ‘epic’.Afterwards, they resume their relationship and become closer over the summer. Unable to deal with Veronica being in constant danger, Logan tries to convince her to drop her investigation into the rapes and even has a bodyguard tail her without her knowledge, infuriating Veronica when she finds out. They spent the next six weeks apart. Logan moved on to Parker Lee, while Veronica did the same with Stosh "Piz" Piznarski. Although they haven't seen each other in nine years, the characters reconnect in the Veronica Mars film, when Veronica helps Logan when he's accused of murder. Veronica met Piz on her first day at Hearst College when Wallace (Piz's roommate) requested her help to find Piz's missing things in 'Welcome Wagon." After the final break up with Logan, Veronica unwittingly toys with Piz's emotions at Parker's birthday party by pretending that he is her boyfriend to get rid of a persistent admirer.Piz and Veronica seem quite happy together, and stand by each other when a racy video of them is emailed around Hearst. In the film, Veronica and Piz are living together in New York City. Veronica Mars isn't too handy in a fight, but she more than makes up for it with her smarts. Veronica Mars is generally a tomboy but can have girly streaks, such as wishing desperately for a pony, and she even wishes for larger breasts which she keeps to herself out of embarrassment. She's an eternal optimist despite her tragic life. She despises being a damsel in distress. In season 3, Veronica notably becomes more jerk like and somewhat of an anti-hero whilst becoming more preppy. Category:Kristen Bell Characters Category:Action Girl Category:Girly Category:Badass Category:Butt-Monkey Category:Nerdy Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Ice Queen Category:Jerk Category:Student